


Office Policy

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick discuss workplace relations. Prompt - office
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 7





	Office Policy

Pete was typing on his laptop, a pen jammed in between his teeth and his hair going every which way when Patrick stopped at the door. "Your mom called," he said, leaning against the door frame. "She wants you to call her back when you get a chance. It wasn't an emergency, but she's worried about your brother again." 

"I wonder what Andy did this time," Pete mused. "I'll call her after dinner." Shutting off his terminal, he looked up. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." He leaned in for a kiss before looking around. "I don't think I've ever been in here before."

"My office? I think I've used it four times since we moved in," Pete said as he got up from his chair. He made a face. "It's a decorator's nightmare."

Patrick sat on th edge of the black chrome desk. "It's definitely not you," he said wrinkling his nose at all the chrome, crystal and pastoral pictures on the walls. "Why not redo it?"

"Why bother? Like I said, I'm hardly ever in here." He drew Patrick into his arms. "It's good to see you."

"We were just in the living room together not even an hour ago, but it's good to see you, too." They shared another kiss.

Pete's eyes gleamed. "Want to fool around?"

"Sounds good to me." Patrick cupped the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss.

Pete sighed as Patrick's hands slid down to cup his ass. "Patrick...baby..."

"Love you," Patrick breathed. "Love you so much." He drew away enough to meet his lover's eyes. "Can I...I want to try something."

Pete looked delighted; Patrick was usually shy when it came to voicing things he wanted. "Baby, you can do anything you want." He stood back, pressing himself against his office wall. "Go ahead. Give me your best shot."

A moment later, Pete was on the floor and flat on his back. "Well...hello there," he said, sliding his arms around his lover's waist. "What am I supposed to do with you now?"

"Enjoy yourself," Patrick said as he went for the zipper in Pete's jeans. He palmed his crotch. "So hard for me. how long have you been like this?"

"Pretty much all day. Ever since I saw you this morning all sleepy sexy in your pajamas," Pete confessed. "Should have jumped you then." He arched into Patrick's touch. "Go ahead, baby mine. Touch me."

Patrick's fingers undid his zipper. "I love you so much," he said before yanking down his pants, exposing him to his hungry gaze. He raised an eyebrow. "No underwear? Again? I know we did laundry."

"We did," Pete confirmed, grinning. "I just wanted to be ready for anything you decided to pull."

"Well...are you ready for this?" With that, Patrick ducked his head down and licked his way down his torso. He traced the outline of Pete's bat heart tattoo with his tongue before moving even lower, finally taking his entire length down his throat.

Pete groaned, his fingers digging into the rug underneeath him as he was licked and sucked. "Patrick...angel...don't stop," he moaned, watching as Patrick's head bobbed up and down, drawing out his orgasm bit by tiny bit. "God, baby...love you..."

 _Love you,_ Patrick thought as he sucked harder, his own arousal spiking. _Not much longer,_ he thought, eager to taste Pete's essence. _Not much more._

A moment later, Pete cried out as he came down Patrick's waiting throat. Groaning, Patrick swallowed him down, reveling in the taste.

Sighing, Patrick rested his forehead against his lover's thigh, smiling as Pete petted his hair. "Hey, you."

"Hey yourself," Pete murmured. "You're a marvel. Did you know that?"

"No. But it's always nice to hear." Sitting up, he placed a kiss on Pete's parted lips. "You look good lying there all debauched."

"I feel fucking marvelous. Feel free to try anything you want anytime," Pete said as he stretched. He gazed up at the slowly spinning ceiling fan. "This office isn't so bad after all."

"No," Patrick agreed. "Not at all."


End file.
